A caricia do vento
by sra.jansen
Summary: Uma historia arrebatadora nas montanhas da aldeia do som
1. Chapter 1

Uma história de paixão nas montanhas da Aldeia do Som.

A protagonista é a jovem milionária Sakura HAruno, bela, impulsiva e mimada que vivia em Konoha, no pais da folha. Ssakura contraria as expectativas de seus pais e foge para Juarez, na vila do som, com Hidan Jashin , um homem bonito e envolvente, mas que nada mais era senão um caça-dotes. A lua de mel do casal converte-se num verdadeiro inferno quando seu marido é brutalmente assassinado e ela é sequestrada e levada por um bando de pistoleiros para um esconderijo nas montanhas. É ali que Sakura conhece Sasuke, homem corajoso e idealista, e logo o ódio se transforma numa paixão arrebatadora.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Um conjunto de três pulseiras de ouro tilintou quando Sakura Haruno fechou a porta do seu Thunderbird azul. Ela virou-se na direção do hotel em que Hidan trabalhava, os cabelos lisos e castanho-amarelados movendo-se livremente junto aos ombros.

Não havia murmúrio de brisa. Para além da altíssima estrutura do hotel, as águas do rio Colorado represado pareciam lisas como um espelho. O pôr-do-sol do Konoha deixava uma trilha longa e amarela sobre a superfície. O ar vespertino de fevereiro era fresco contra a face de Sakura.

O seu olhar cor de esmeralda se desviou rapidamente para o relógio de pulso enquanto ela se dirigia para a entrada do hotel. Eram quase cinco horas.

Estava atrasada de novo. Deu de ombros como se não se importasse, o que revelava que estava acostumada a que as pessoas esperassem por ela. Não era um gesto consciente.

Sakura não admitia que fosse mimada, embora reconhecesse que, como filha única, fora paparicada pelos pais amorosos.

Mas Hidan não o fazia. Não conseguia dobrá-lo como fizera com os outros homens com quem saíra.

Talvez fosse este um dos muitos motivos da sua fascinação por ele. Agora, Hidan ia ficar zangado com ela por estar atrasada, mas Sakura estava certa de que o faria esquecer esse aborrecimento.

Ao pensar nisso, um leve sorriso encurvou os seus lábios sensuais, pintados de rosa-pálido. Combinado com o brilho promissor dos seus olhos pintalgados de dourado, o movimento lhe dava um ar de prazer secreto, excitantemente misterioso aos olhos de algum observador casual.

Sakura já estava bem próximo à porta de entrada quando viu Hidan junto do prédio, ao lado de outro empregado do hotel. A luz castanha dos seus olhos era bastante acusadora quando ele a olhou fixamente. Não podia ter deixado de vê-la dirigir-se do estacionamento para a entrada, e no entanto não a chamara. Teria deixado que ela perdesse momentos preciosos procurando por ele lá dentro, para puni-la pela sua impontualidade.

Parada junto à porta, Sakura olhou para ele e ficou com a respiração presa. Os cabelos louros caíam com uma masculinidade descuidada sobre a testa bronzeada. Uma virilidade espalhafatosa se estampava nas belas linhas do seu rosto, e havia uma sugestão de arrogância na rigidez do queixo. Alto, musculoso, a aparência de deus do sol faria disparar o coração de qualquer garota. O uniforme do hotel, um blazer castanho sobre um pulôver branco e calças escuras, acentuava o seu físico másculo.

Todas as vezes que Sakura o via, a reação era a mesma. Primeiro, havia uma vaga sensação de surpresa de que pudesse ter-se esquecido de como ele era espantosamente bonito, seguida por uma sensação de culpa por tê-lo deixado esperando, embora não intencionalmente.

Na verdade, os passos dela eram serenos, graciosos, quase descansados, impulsionando-a para frente. Seus lábios se abriam num sorriso encantador e com uma leve sugestão de pedido de desculpas. As pulseiras tilintaram de novo enquanto Sakura jogava para trás o cabelo louro-tostado.

- Desculpe o atraso, meu bem - falou, em voz baixa e cálida, destinada a acalmar a irritação dele.

Hidan Jashin não retribuiu o sorriso. Fez um breve gesto de cabeça para o colega de trabalho e Tomou a mão de Sakura, apertando-a brutalmente.

Ela arquejou com a dor enquanto ele a puxava atrás de si para o lado do prédio.

- Hidan, você está machucando a minha mão - protestou ela quando pararam, sem saber ao certo se ele tinha consciência da própria força.

Ele soltou os dedos doloridos dela imediatamente, as mãos agarrando-lhe os ombros enquanto a puxava bruscamente para junto de si.

- Não gosto que me façam esperar - resmungou Hidan, baixinho, a respiração quente indo de encontro aos lábios dela uma fração de segundo antes que a sua boca os esmagasse.

O beijo era uma combinação de castigo e domínio. Sakura lutou contra a tentativa de domínio dele, ao mesmo tempo em que se excitava com o seu jeito de posse. Os braços dele a envolviam para esmagar a sua ligeira rebelião, o calor se irradiando do seu abraço. Conquistada, Sakura jogou para trás a cabeça, para deixar que a boca vigorosa dele explorasse a linha sensível do seu pescoço e o vale de sua garganta.

- Desculpe - murmurou ela, de olhos fechados, enquanto uma fraqueza ardente se espalhava por seus membros. - Não me atrasei de propósito.

- É o que você sempre diz - resmungou ele, mordiscando-lhe o lobo da orelha.

Os dedos de Sakura deslizaram para dentro do blazer desabotoado, para poder abraçá-lo, sentindo o calor ardente do corpo e os músculos fortes dos ombros e costas. As mãos errantes dele se moviam sobre a cintura e os quadris dela, para melhor ajustar o seu corpo ao dele.

O cheiro almiscarado que se desprendia do seu queixo bem barbeado era inebriante. Sakura aspirou-o profundamente, enquanto exclamava:

- Pediram-me que ficasse alguns minutos depois da última aula, e o tempo foi passando sem eu sentir.

Ele ergueu a cabeça.

- Qual foi o professor, desta vez? Não que tenha importância. Você é a queridinha de todos os professores - falou Hidan, entortando levemente os lábios.

- Foi Kakashi. - Sakura ignorou a ligeira zombaria. - Tinha algumas sugestões a fazer sobre o esboço que apresentei para o tema deste semestre.

- E você me deixou esperando enquanto conversava com aquele ameixa-seca - acusou ele.

- Já pedi desculpas.

- Quem sabe eu deva descobrir o quanto você está realmente arrependida - disse Hidan, com naturalidade, a luz escura do desejo iluminando seus olhos castanhos.

Com uma risada abafada, ela afastou os braços que a envolviam, pousando as mãos no peito dele para forçar um ligeiro espaço entre eles. Sentiu a batida forte do coração dele sob seus dedos.

- Mas você tem que pegar no serviço daqui a alguns minutos - ressaltou Sakura, parcialmente cônscia de que não lhe havia dado exatamente um "não".

- É - concordou Hidan, baixando a cabeça para deixar a boca roçar na curva sensual dos lábios dela -, e fazer amor com você não é coisa que eu queira fazer com pressa.

Um calor interno escaldou as faces dela. Não de timidez, mas da tentação e medo imemoriais de explorar o desconhecido.

- Não fale desse jeito - murmurou ela.

- Eu podia me atrasar para o trabalho - acrescentou ele, sugestivamente, e o pulso dela se acelerou naquela estranha combinação de medo e excitação.

- Não - falou Sakura, sem ter certeza de estar negando.

A boca do rapaz continuou a roçar-lhe os lábios, de modo excitante, até fazê-los tremer de desejo de serem beijados. Deliberadamente, Hidan ignorou a sugestão. Incapaz de suportar o tormento da proximidade da sua boca sem receber o beijo, Sakura enroscou os dedos nos cabelos dourados dele e forçou-o a abaixar a cabeça.

A iniciativa lhe foi tirada quando ele Tomou posse dos lábios desejosos dela. O beijo continuou compaixão fogosa até que Sakura se sentiu envolvida em chamas. Seus lábios foram forçados a se separar pela exigência áspera da língua dele. A exploração sensual que ela fazia da sua boca transformou as chamas num incêndio incontrolável que parecia isolá-los do mundo, mas não era assim.

- Vamos, Hidan! - chamou uma voz, baixa e impaciente. - Já passam dois minutos das cinco.

A fria realidade derramou-se sobre Sakura como água gelada, enquanto Hidan terminava abruptamente o beijo, erguendo a cabeça. Abalada porque alguém tinha testemunhado o abandono de seu comportamento, Sakura aceitou de bom grado o apoio dos braços de Hidan, deixando que ele a protegesse dos olhares estranhos.

- Vou daqui a alguns minutos. Diga ao patrão que já estou aqui, ajudando a dar partida num carro.

- Pode deixar por minha conta - a voz assegurou a Hidan, num Tom inegavelmente sugestivo. - Chame-me se precisar de ajuda.

- Não vou precisar de ajuda nenhuma - disse Hidan, com uma risada arrogante.

O som dos passos foi diminuindo. Uma vaga sensação de repulsa fez com que Sakura se desvencilhasse dos braços de Hidan. No entanto, a debilidade resultante da paixão avassaladora que ele acendera nela fez com que se afastasse apenas um pouco. Estava de costas para ele, que veio por trás dela, com as mãos pousando-lhe familiarmente na cintura.

O calor da sua respiração agitou os cabelos dela.

Sakura enrijeceu-se, a despeito da dormência insatisfeita na boca do estômago. O leve toque das mãos dele parecia queimar através das suas roupas e chegar até a pele.

- Encabulada! - debochou ele, suavemente. - Pein apenas nos viu beijando. É só.

- Não é isso - disse Sakura, movendo a cabeça para o lado para negar a afirmativa dele.

Hidan imediatamente tirou vantagem do gesto para enterrar a boca nas madeixas sedosas, ao longo da' curva externa do pescoço dela. Os sentidos da moça reagiram prontamente à carícia, enquanto as mãos dele se espalmavam sobre seu estômago, puxando-a contra o peito musculoso.

- Acho que você não se dá conta do que faz comigo - sussurrou Sakura.

- O que eu faço com você! - Hidan deu uma risada curta e fez uma pausa para afastar-lhe o cabelo da orelha. - Você não passa de uma provocadora, Sakura Haruno - acusou ele bruscamente, os braços apertando cada vez mais a sua cintura, até que ela não mais pudesse ignorar a marca ardente do seu desejo de macho, forçando-se contra a sua pele. - Você promete com beijos, mas na hora de dar, você recua. Devia arrastá-la para um dos quartos do hotel e possuí-la agora.

A mão de Hidan segurou-lhe a curva do seio.

- Não.

- Não vou fazê-lo. - Hidan virou-a para olhá-la de frente, a expressão séria e levemente assustadora. - Mas houve diversas vezes nas últimas semanas em que você teria me deixado seduzi-la apenas com um ligeiro protesto, e não queira negar.

Um rubor de raiva subiu às faces dela. A confiança arrogante de que ele poderia possuí-la quando bem o quisesse irritou Sakura, porque ela tinha plena consciência de que provavelmente era verdade.

- Então por que não me seduziu? - perguntou, desafiadora.

- Porque, minha fedelha mimada - zombou Hidan -, não vou satisfazer aos seus caprichos, como os seus outros namorados. Quando fizermos amor, será por convite seu, e não porque quebrei a sua resistência. Quando formos para a cama, vai ser porque você pediu, literalmente. Pouco me importa que seja antes ou depois de estarmos casados, mas você vai me convidar.

- Ora, mas que... - gaguejou Sakura, ante a presunção arrogante dele de que ela chegaria a suplicar-lhe.

Hidan riu e cobriu com a boca os seus lábios desafiadores. Sakura resistiu alguns minutos, antes que o beijo agisse com a sua magia, e logo estava agarrada a ele de novo, esquecendo momentaneamente o orgulho.

Finalmente, ele levantou a cabeça, um brilho complacente nos olhos castanhos, enquanto fitava a expressão embevecida no rosto que se erguia para ele. Lançou-lhe um dos seus sorrisos devastadores.

- Diga que me ama - ordenou Hidan, segurando-a firme pela cintura.

- Eu o amo - ela respondeu, obediente.

- E prometerá amar-me, respeitar-me e obedecer-me - recitou ele.

Ela já ia abrir a boca para repetir as palavras, porém a luz radiosa sumiu dos seus olhos ao lembrar-se da discussão com os pais.

- Sim - Sakura conseguiu responder, depois de vários segundos.

Hidan notara a hesitação e leve mudança na expressão dela. Afastou a cabeça para examiná-la, cerrando os olhos.

- Falei com mamãe e papai sobre nós.

- E daí! - indagou ele, estreitando a boca num gesto carrancudo.

- Acharam que é um pouco prematuro da nossa parte querer casar - declarou Sakura.

Ele soltou-a abruptamente e se afastou, o gênio estourado vindo à superfície.

- Não sirvo para você, foi o que disseram, não foi! - falou com selvageria, e nem esperou resposta. - Qual o problema! Sou pobre demais para a filhinha querida? Imagino que me critiquem por ter levado sete anos para cursar quatro anos de faculdade. Eu lá tenho culpa de não ter nascido de pais ricos como os seus, e de ter tido que interromper os estudos para trabalhar e juntar dinheiro para poder recomeçar!

- Hidan, por favor. - Sakura tentou deter a sua exaltação. - Não é nada disso. Eles só acham que não é sensato da nossa parte casar agora. Você só vai se formar na primavera e...

-...e eles têm medo, se nos casarmos agora, de ter que nos sustentar... ou, mais especificamente, me sustentar! Imagino que pensem que vou casar com você por dinheiro. Sabe o que eles podem fazer com o dinheiro deles, não sabe!

- Não é exatamente o dinheiro. - Sakura estava dolorosamente cônscia de que falar em dinheiro com Hidan era como tocar num nervo exposto. - Eles acham que devemos esperar mais um ano para que você possa se formar e arrumar um emprego sem a responsabilidade de uma esposa. Um ano não é tanto assim, quando a gente se ama.

Os olhos escuros dele a fitaram, penetrantes.

- Fale-me com franqueza, Sakura, os seus pais me aprovam como seu futuro marido!

Sem querer, ela hesitou. O pai deixara bem evidente que desaprovava Hidan. Apenas a influência da mãe obtivera a concessão da espera de um ano.

Sakura sabia que o pai concordara na esperança de que eles se separassem antes que se passasse um ano.

- Isso responde à minha pergunta, não é! - declarou ele, sombriamente.

- Não é que eles desaprovem... - apressou-se Sakura. - É só que não o conhecem tão bem quanto eu. Além disso, ainda pensam em mim como a sua garotinha. É difícil para eles imaginar-me como mulher de um homem que é praticamente um estranho para eles.

- Você quer esperar um ano?

- Claro que não.

- Não parece muito chateada com a idéia.

Ele estava com as mãos nos quadris, abrindo o paletó.

Sakura ergueu a mão, exasperada, as pulseiras tilintando.

- O que quer que eu faça? Bata no peito e choramingue!

- Suponho que tenham me acusado de ser um caça-dotes - disse ele, a voz cheia de sarcasmo.

- Meus pais não o acusaram de nada. - Sakura controlou com esforço a raiva crescente, - Admito que meu pai não confia em você plenamente, mas minha mãe está disposta a conceder-lhe o benefício da dúvida. Não é uma aprovação, nem tampouco uma condenação.

- E devo ser grato por isso? - ironizou Hidan.

- Você deve compreender o lado deles também! Era evidente, por sua expressão, que Hidan não estava de acordo.

- O que você teria feito se eles lhe tivessem dito para não se casar comigo? - indagou com veemência, cerrando os olhos.

- Mas não disseram! - protestou Sakura.

- Mas se tivessem dito? - insistiu ele.

Trincando os dentes, ela respondeu:

- Se tivessem dito, eu me casaria com você, de qualquer jeito!

- Estou acreditando! - Um som amargo, que mal se assemelhava a uma risada, subiu de sua garganta. - Sabia que seria apenas uma questão de tempo para você admitir que está pensando duas vezes sobre o nosso casamento.

- Se estou pensando duas vezes, não é por causa de nada que meus pais me tenham dito.

Ela virou-se para ir embora. Esta era uma faceta de Hidan que ela desprezava.

Ele pegou-a pelo braço e fê-la voltar, segurando-a com mais força quando Sakura lutou para se soltar. Seus dedos estavam quase tocando o osso quando a forçou a olhá-lo de frente.

- Jamais torne a ir embora desse jeito! - ordenou Hidan.

Sakura enfrentou sem piscar a fúria da sua expressão.

- Solte o meu braço e vai me ver ir embora de novo.

- Não vou soltá-la. - Uma luz estranha embaçava o olhar dele. - Você é minha, e não vou soltá-la.

Ela sentiu uma pontada gelada de medo no estômago.

- Você está me machucando, Hidan. - Tentou não demonstrar na voz o pânico que sentia. - Solte o meu braço.

- É o dinheiro, não é? - Ele afrouxou ligeiramente a pressão, o tom embaçado abandonando seus olhos castanhos. - Decidiu que, depois de sempre ter tido o que quis a vida toda, não quer viver apertado, poupando e contando os tostões para cada coisa supérflua. É por isso que não quer se casar comigo, não é! Porque não posso mantê-la no padrão a que está acostumada.

- Você só pensa em dinheiro, não é! - acusou Sakura. - Não vou passar o resto da minha vida pedindo desculpas por meus pais serem ricos.

Não fui eu que escolhi isso. Não tive nada com isso.

- Você nunca passou necessidades. - Ele respirava com dificuldade. - Eu nunca tive dinheiro. Tive que lutar, batalhar e às vezes até roubar para conseguir o que queria. Ninguém jamais me deu nada.

Estão sempre tentando tirar o pouco que tenho. Agora estão tentando me tirar você.

- Ninguém está tentando tirar-me de você - disse Sakura, franzindo o cenho.

- Não mesmo! - zombou Hidan, com amargura. - Agora que seus pais sabem que queremos nos casar, vão tentar envenená-la contra mim. Vão pagar a pessoas para contar-lhe mentiras a meu respeito, até você acreditar nelas. Espere e verá.

- Não é verdade. Meus pais não são assim.

- Suponho que sejam puros e imaculados como você.

O desprezo se insinuava em sua boca, desdenhosa e vagamente selvagem.

- O que tenho certeza é que não são os monstros que você está pintando - falou Sakura bruscamente.

- Ou você é cega ou incrivelmente ingénua.

- Eu...

A frase ficou interrompida quando uma voz masculina impaciente chamou:

- Hidan!

Ele não tentou disfarçar o aborrecimento pela interrupção.

- O que é, Pein? - perguntou com cara feia para o intruso, o mesmo colega de trabalho que o havia advertido.

- Não posso ficar tapando buraco para você a noite inteira - disse o outro. - É melhor aparecer antes que seja despedido.

- Já estou indo - concordou Hidan, com um suspiro irritado.

- É bom mesmo - alfinetou o outro.

Sakura ficou contente com a interrupção. Não podia suportar os comentários sarcásticos de Hidan, nem suas acusações injustas contra seus pais. Sentia-se desolada, e queria apenas ir embora e pensar em tudo aquilo.

- Vá, Hidan - murmurou, desanimada. - Já está mesmo na hora de eu ir embora.

- Não vá, Sakura.

Ele a segurou com firmeza e colocou a mão no outro ombro, para virá-la de novo para si.

Ela continuou a evitar o olhar dele.

- Não há por que ficar. Não há mais nada a dizer.

- Sakura. - Ele pareceu procurar desesperadamente um motivo, depois deu uma breve risada.

- Acho que acabamos de ter a nossa primeira briga de verdade.

- Sem dúvida, não fui eu que a comecei.

Não conseguia descobrir onde estava a graça que Hidan parecia sentir na descoberta.

- É horrível, não é? - disse ele. Soltando-lhe o braço, começou a alisar-lhe a face numa carícia apaziguadora, mas Sakura recuou, incapaz de fazer a mesma transição rápida da raiva para o afeto. - Não era meu desejo que brigássemos desse jeito - murmurou Hidan, em Tom de desculpa. - Perdi a cabeça, só isso.

- Foi o bastante - respondeu ela, secamente.

- Sakura, olhe para mim. - Como ela não obedeceu, segurou-a pelo queixo e forçou-a a ceder.

As suas feições belas e douradas suplicavam o perdão.

- O que posso fazer para que compreenda como me sinto?

- Já fez - assegurou-lhe Sakura. - Deixou bem claro que não acredita que eu o ame realmente e que acha que meus pais estão conspirando contra você.

- Não, não é nada disso. Não entende? - Hidan fitou, ansioso, os olhos desconfiados dela. - Você é a única coisa na minha vida que tem significado para mim, Sakura. Tenho medo de perdê-la.

- Eu...

Uma ruga de preocupação franziu a testa dele, desaparecendo sob a mecha de cabelos louros. A sua sinceridade se projetou para, invisivelmente, tocar em Sakura.

- Hidan - sussurrou ela, correspondendo ao apelo.

Um lampejo divertido, nascido do auto-desprezo, perpassou pelos seus aveludados olhos castanhos.

- Não compreende, não é? Acha que estou errado, pensando desse jeito.

- Ninguém pode me tirar de você - disse ela, com um meio sorriso nos lábios.

- Já lhe pedi para ser minha mulher, Sakura - começou ele.

- E eu já aceitei - lembrou-lhe ela.

- É - concordou Hidan. - Mas nada tenho para lhe oferecer, exceto o meu amor. Estou lhe pedindo para abandonar tudo em troca de nada.

O polegar lhe acariciava a clavícula em círculos rítmicos. Sakura sentiu a magia do seu toque começar a surtir efeito.

- Não é uma troca tão ruim, querido - sorriu ela.

- O amor não pode colocar um teto sobre as nossas cabeças, nem comida nas nossas bocas - lembrou ele. - Isso custa dinheiro, coisa que não tenho.

- Psiu! - Sakura apertou-lhe os lábios com dedos silenciadores. - Não quero escutar essa palavra de novo.

Hidan beijou-lhe as pontas dos dedos, depois segurou-os de leve nas mãos.

- Não quero repetir, mas o dinheiro é um dos fatos imutáveis da vida. Não pode ser evitado simplesmente porque é desagradável.

- Não me importo. - Sakura soltou os dedos da mão dele e afastou-lhe carinhosamente os cabelos da testa. - Diga que me ama, Hidan.

- Eu a amo. - Deu-lhe um beijo profundo e demorado para reforçar as palavras. - Um ano - gemeu Hidan quando ergueu a cabeça. - Não posso esperar um ano.

Sakura esfregou a testa contra o seu queixo num gesto felino e soltou um suspiro.

- Eu sei. - Relutante, procurou soltar-se do seu braço. - E você não pode mais se demorar aqui, caso contrário vai perder o emprego.

Ele afastou os braços que a envolviam, dando-lhe um leve beijo.

- Se a recepção não estiver muito movimentada, ligo para você à noite.

- Estarei em casa - prometeu Sakura.

- E é melhor que esteja sozinha - rosnou ele, numa ameaça simulada.

- Vou pensar no seu caso.

Sorriu e afastou-se sem beijá-lo de novo. Isso serviria apenas para prolongar um momento que já se estendera demais.

Enquanto Sakura se sentava ao volante do seu Thunderbird e ligava o motor, Hidan ainda permanecia onde ela o deixara. Ergueu a mão num aceno de despedida quando ela manobrou e saiu da vaga.

Sakura retribuiu o aceno, sentindo-se muito satisfeita.

Rodando pela rua, pegou-se cantarolando a melodia de uma triste canção de amor. A letra melancólica era sobre um amor que não dera em nada.

Sakura agarrou o volante, irritada, culpando a música por fazê-la recordar a discussão, e não sua conclusão satisfatória.

Dinheiro. Que coisa estúpida para provocar briga, pensou. Sakura se perguntava se as pessoas pobres eram naturalmente mais orgulhosas, ou se Hidan simplesmente tinha obsessão por ele. Por alguns minutos, durante a briga, pensara que era paranóico, e sentira uma pontada de incerteza.

As janelas do carro estavam abertas, e Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, deixando o vento brincar-lhe no rosto. Tudo ia dar certo. Tinha confiança absoluta nisso. Hidan era um diamante bruto, precisando de um pouco de polimento para se encaixar no seu mundo. Só isso. Tão logo ela o conseguisse, iriam formar um par muito bonito. Com o dinheiro dela e os contactos de seus pais, o céu seria o único limite para o futuro deles. Alegre, luminoso, sem nuvens.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 2

Ao cruzar a porta da frente, os saltos das suas sandálias enterraram-se no carpete espesso cor de creme. Pelo padrão geral, a casa tipo estância dos seus pais era quase uma mansão, mas, para Sakura, era simplesmente o seu lar.

Uma empregada apareceu silenciosamente no saguão. Sakura entregou à mulher a bolsa e a cara pasta de couro contendo os livros e papéis escolares.

- Quer levar isso para o meu quarto, Rose! - pediu, esperando o gesto afirmativo antes mesmo que fosse dado. - Minha mãe está em casa?

- A Sra. Haruno está na sala de estar.

- Obrigada.

O carpete espesso abafou os passos de Sakura enquanto ela se dirigia para o amplo corredor que dava para o quarto dos pais e a sala de estar adiante. Diante da porta, bateu uma vez, depois entrou.

- É você, meu bem? - perguntou a mãe, do quarto de dormir.

- Depende do "bem" a quem você se está referindo... eu ou o papai - riu-se Sakura.

- Estava me referindo ao seu pai. - Tsunade Haruno apareceu na porta de ligação, apertando o cinto do robe longo, cor de areia do deserto. - Vamos dar um jantar político hoje à noite, e eu lhe pedi para voltar cedo para casa. Mas você é igualmente bem-vinda, Sakura, embora eu estivesse esperando que viesse para casa mais cedo.

Tsunade Haruno era uma versão mais velha e mais elegante da filha. O cabelo louro exibia um penteado mais curto e sofisticado, com o Tom clareado pela invasão de fios brancos. O corpo também era esguio e firme, mas sem a pujança das curvas de Sakura.

- Demorei-me um pouco depois da última aula - explicou Sakura.

Os olhos astutos, cor de amêndoa, correram-na de alto a baixo, sem deixar escapar nada.

- Precisa retocar o baTom. Além disso, foi se encontrar com Hidan antes de vir para casa - concluiu a mãe, com um toque de aborrecimento na voz.

Sakura adiantou-se mais para dentro do quarto, evitando momentaneamente o olhar astuto da mãe.

Jamais cometia o erro de subestimar a mãe. Embora parecesse viver à sombra do marido, Tsunade Haruno tinha sua própria força. Foram sua inteligência e habilidade social, assim como sua queda para relações públicas, que haviam permitido ao marido tornar-se tão bem-sucedido e poderoso.

- É, fui me encontrar com Hidan - admitiu Sakura, sentando-se no sofazinho de veludo. - Gostaria que você falasse com papai sobre ele.

- Por quê! - replicou a mãe com um sorriso enganadoramente curioso, que não enganou Sakura nem por um instante.

- Para persuadi-lo a abandonar a idéia de que Hidan e eu temos que esperar um ano para nos casarmos - respondeu docemente.

- Mas não vejo nada de errado nessa idéia - disse Tsunade Haruno, caminhando até a poltrona próxima ao sofazinho e desdobrando a saia comprida do robe ao se sentar.

Cruzando as pernas, Sakura lançou o desafio:

- Você também é contra o meu casamento com Hidan?

- Querida, jamais sonharia em empurrá-la para os braços daquele homem proibindo-a de casar-se com ele - declarou a mãe, com uma risada rouca. - Por mais que tente, não consigo compreender o que você vê nele. Existem tantos outros homens no Konoha que poderiam lhe oferecer muito mais e que seriam tão mais apropriados! E você poderia ter quem quisesse.

- Não os quero. Quero Hidan - insistiu ela, puxando impacientemente os cantos de uma almofada.

- Por que, quando existem tantos outros, você o quer? - suspirou Tsunade, os cantos da boca de contorno perfeito virando para cima num sorriso triste.

- Porque ele é um desafio para mim.

Sakura deixou escapar a verdade, sem pensar.

Nunca tinha certeza absoluta quanto a ele. Não satisfazia todos os seus caprichos, nem a tratava com a adoração que estava acostumada a despertar, praticamente, desde que nascera. O relacionamento deles fora uma luta constante entre duas personalidades igualmente fortes, sem um vencedor definido. Era isso que dava o tempero, mas não era o motivo pelo qual Sakura queria casar com ele.

- O que não entendo - continuou a moça - é o que você e papai têm contra Hidan.

A mãe hesitou, depois respondeu com igual franqueza:

- Ele é autoritário e esquentado.

Sakura se recostou nas almoçadas, um brilho nos olhos dourados de gato.

- Não foi isso que seus pais disseram sobre papai, antes de você fugir para casar com ele! Faltavam-lhe cultura, requinte social, visão política, e olhe só a influência que você teve sobre ele. Foi você que fez do papai o homem que é hoje.

- Não se pode comparar os dois - insistiu a mãe.

- Por quê? - contestou Sakura. - Hidan é ambicioso.

- Acho que a expressão correta é louco por dinheiro.

Nesse exato momento o pai de Sakura entrou na sala, parando ao lado da cadeira da mulher para dar um beijo na face que ela erguia para ele.

Recuperando-se da surpresa momentânea pela aparição dele, Sakura retrucou prontamente:

- Não creio que esta seja uma má qualidade.

Afinal de contas, papai, você não está sempre procurando um jeito de obter lucro!

- A diferença é que estou disposto a trabalhar para isso. O seu namorado prefere obtê-lo na moleza - respondeu o pai, calmamente.

- Como pode dizer isso? - objetou Sakura, indignada. - Olhe só como ele trabalhou e lutou para poder se formar.

Os vincos de expressão no rosto bronzeado do pai enrugaram-se num sorriso distraído.

- É, sempre me perguntei por que um aluno de ciência política estaria trabalhando num hotel. Como mora aqui.a capital do Estado, sempre me pareceu que, se estivesse realmente interessado na sua futura profissão, estaria trabalhando num departamento do governo.

- Uma observação excelente, Jiraya - disse Tsunade Haruno, dando uma palmadinha na mão do marido, pousada afetuosamente no seu ombro.

- Hidan já trabalhou em departamentos do governo antes, mas os horários coincidiam com os das aulas - defendeu-o Sakura.

- Verdade? - comentou o pai, com descrença. - Orgulho-me da minha habilidade de julgar as pessoas, e você está vendo nesse homem qualidades que simplesmente não existem. Não me agrada a idéia de a minha garotinha ser magoada.

Jiraya Haruno era um homem teimoso, e Sakura puxara direitinho ao pai. Pondo-se de pé, enfrentou o casal cara a cara.

- Nenhum de vocês compreende Hidan - acusou. - Simplesmente não o conhecem como eu.

Além do mais, não querem conhecê-lo, para evitar que eu prove que estão errados.

- Sakura, isso não é verdade - protestou a mãe, mas Sakura já estava saindo da sala de estar, Não havia por que continuar a discussão, não com o pai presente. Sakura ainda podia dialogar com a mãe, mas o pai era absolutamente rígido nas suas opiniões, sem escutar ninguém, exceto a mulher.

Sakura se retirou para o quarto, a fim de pensar.

Obter a aprovação dos pais não ia ser fácil.

O problema permaneceu no recesso de sua mente a noite toda, durante a refeição que fez sozinha e a leitura dos livros de estudos. Esperou o telefonema de Hidan, quase necessitando do conforto da voz dele. Quando se enfiou entre os lençóis de seda, por volta da meia-noite, ele ainda não havia telefonado. Sakura fechou os olhos, esperando que o sono lhe oferecesse alguma resposta.

Alguma coisa estava tentando acordá-la. Ela movia a cabeça no travesseiro, em protesto, mas a sensação persistia. Sonolenta, Sakura abriu os olhos, lutando contra as ondas de sono que tentavam arrastá-la de volta.

O quarto estava escuro como breu. Os olhos conseguiam apenas focalizar o mostrador luminoso do relógio de cabeceira. Os ponteiros indicavam alguns minutos depois das três, o que arrancou um gemido de cansaço de Sakura, enquanto ela se enfiava mais sob as cobertas.

Um leve barulhinho perturbou o silêncio. Parecia alguém batendo em vidro. Sustentando-se num dos cotovelos, Sakura prestou atenção, os sentidos alerta, sem ter certeza de ter ouvido ou simplesmente imaginado o som.

Escutou-o de novo. Alguém estava batendo na porta de correr de vidro que dava do seu quarto de dormir para o pátio do quintal. Nenhum criminoso iria bater antes de entrar. Sakura afastou as cobertas e saltou da cama, tendo certeza de que era Hidan.

Ninguém mais estaria batendo na porta àquela hora da noite.

Descalça, dirigiu-se à porta de vidro e puxou o cordão para abrir as cortinas verde-limão que iam do teto ao chão. O luar iluminava a figura alta lá fora, os cabelos louros embelezados à luz prateada. Soltando a tranca da porta, Sakura abriu-a para deixar Hidan entrar.

- O que está fazendo aqui? - sussurrou enquanto ele entrava. - São três horas da manhã.

O mesmo luar que delineara o corpo masculino entrava agora pela porta de vidro para iluminar Sakura. As pernas nuas dela tinham um brilho sedoso, a bainha da camisola vermelha chegando pouco acima dos joelhos. O olhar de Hidan fez uma inspeção geral, chamando a atenção de Sakura para seus trajes soltos, mas sugestivos, com a parte superior da camisola desabotoada. Os dedos moveram-se imediatamente para fechar a frente da camisola.

- Sei que horas são - respondeu Hidan, sorrindo enquanto se dirigia para ela. - Acabo de largar o serviço, e quis ver você.

- Podia ter telefonado.

As mãos dele pousaram nos seus ombros, e Sakura se retesou. Não lhe parecia direito Hidan estar no seu quarto a essa hora, mesmo que estivesse planejando casar-se com ele.

- Não se pode fazer isso por telefone. - A boca grudou-se à dela num beijo longo e doce, mas ele não fez nenhuma tentativa de Tomá-la nos braços.

- Ainda me ama, meu bem?

- Não acha que iria parar de amá-lo assim tão depressa, não é?

Pareceu-lhe subitamente romântico que Hidan tivesse atravessado meia Austin de moto para vê-la e assegurar-se de que ela ainda o amava.

- E parou! - insistiu Hidan, querendo ouvir as palavras.

- Não - respondeu Sakura, com um pequeno meneio de cabeça. - Ainda o amo.

Ele a envolveu nos braços, apertando-a forte, o queixo pousado na cabeleira ouro-escura. O abraço fê-la sentir-se querida e segura. Não havia exigência de beijos apaixonados. Ele parecia apenas querê-la nos braços.

Com a cabeça pousada na base do seu pescoço, Sakura acariciava a lapela do blazer dele. Um suspiro cheio de felicidade escapou-lhe dos lábios enquanto baixava os cílios, satisfeita.

- Arriscou-se demais vindo até aqui a esta hora - murmurou, enquanto ele esfregava o queixo no alto da sua cabeça. - Sabe que meu pai já não confia em você... devia mesmo ter telefonado.

- Vale o risco poder abraçá-la e saber que ainda quer se casar comigo. Quer, não é mesmo?

A boca se movia de encontro ao cabelo despenteado dela.

- Sim, quero casar com você. Ou acha que tenho o hábito de admitir homens no meu quarto no meio da noite?

- Espero que não - respondeu Hidan, com aspereza simulada; depois continuou, num Tom mais sério:

- Provavelmente, devia ter-lhe telefonado, mas sem dúvida seus pais teriam ouvido o telefone tocar e atendido para ver quem estava ligando. Não podia correr o risco de que pudessem escutar a nossa conversa.

Ela franziu as sobrancelhas, intrigada.

- Por quê?

Hidan não deu uma resposta imediata; ergueu uma das mãos e tocou o rosto dela.

- É muito linda, sabia! Ter você como mulher não vai ser assim tão ruim, depois que eu lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas.

- Hum, e você até que poderia dar um marido bem decente - replicou Sakura ao comentário brincalhão -, mas está fugindo do assunto. O que queria conversar comigo?

- Quem sabe devesse ter telefonado. - Os dentes brancos faiscaram quando sorriu. - É difícil demais me concentrar quando estou com você nos braços. Fico ligado nos seus ombros macios e curvas perigosas. - As mãos deslizaram pelo tecido sedoso das mangas compridas para agarrar as mãos dela. - Venha. Vamos sentar-nos para poder conversar.

Segurando-a de leve pela mão esquerda, levou-a até a cama. Sakura sentou-se junto ao pé do leito, dobrando as pernas sob o corpo. Hidan soltou-lhe a mão para acender o pequeno abajur da mesinha-de-cabeceira. O brilho suave lançou uma pequena réstia de luz sobre a cama.

- Você está tornando tudo isso muito misterioso - disse Sakura, disfarçando a confusão num murmúrio trocista, enquanto Hidan se sentava na beira da cama, mantendo uma certa distância entre eles.

- Não foi minha intenção. - Um sorriso pesaroso curvou a linha firme dos lábios. - É só que, desde que você partiu hoje à tarde, tenho pensado no que falamos. Sakura, não agüento esperar um ano para casar com você.

- Parece uma eternidade - concordou ela, com um suspiro langoroso.

Hidan debruçou-se para a frente, transmitindo um sentimento de urgência.

- Não precisamos esperar para casar. Você já tem vinte anos. Não precisa do consentimento dos seus pais.

- Sei que não, mas...

- O que ganharemos esperando um ano? - argumentou ele, num Tom persuasivo. - Não temos que provar coisa alguma aos seus pais... e definitivamente nos amamos. Quanto à bênção deles, gostaria que pudéssemos tê-la, mas se desejam omiti-la, ou impor condições, como a espera de um ano, então podemos dispensá-la. Depois que estivermos casados, terão que me aceitar.

- Está sugerindo que a gente fuja para se casar? - indagou ela, mordiscando o lábio inferior.

- Estou. Não quero esperar um ano, seis meses, sequer uma semana - declarou.

- Mas, e quanto à faculdade, ao seu emprego? Onde vamos morar! - argumentou Sakura.

- Sei que não é prático nem lógico casar agora - admitiu Hidan, correndo os dedos pela espessa cabeleira loura. - Devíamos esperar pelo menos até o verão, quando me formo, mas desde quando o amor é prático ou lógico! É uma necessidade física e emocional. - Inspirou fundo.

- Não sei. - Soltou a respiração num longo suspiro. - Talvez não seja para a mulher a mesma coisa que é para o homem.

- Talvez você não sinta essas necessidades tanto quanto eu.

- Não é verdade - negou ela, rapidamente. - Eu as sinto.

Ele perscrutou o rosto dela durante alguns segundos silenciosos.

- Sabe o quanto desejo proclamar ao mundo que a bela mulher ao meu lado é minha esposa, Sra. Sakura Jashin?

- Tanto quanto desejo ouvi-lo dizer essas palavras.

Jamais imaginara que Hidan fosse tão romântico, dominador... e até mesmo possessivo, e não percebera nele esse lado tradicionalmente romântico se não essa noite. Parecia não combinar com ele.

- Então vamos fugir e casar amanhã, no máximo depois de amanhã. Podemos ir para o Aldeia do som e casar em questão de horas.

- Quero, sim...

O tom de incerteza na voz dela impediu a afirmativa de ser uma concordância total.

- Mas o quê? - disse ele, mencionando a palavra que ela apenas sugerira.

- Eu... preciso de tempo para pensar.

Fugir para casar era a solução óbvia, mas Sakura não tinha certeza absoluta de que fosse a única alternativa, embora tivesse sido a escolhida pela mãe.

Ele agarrou-lhe as mãos, que se retorciam no colo, e segurou-as com firmeza.

- Se está preocupada com seus pais, querida, vai ter que optar: ou os magoa ou me magoa. Eles têm um ao outro, mas eu só tenho você.

Do jeito como ele falou, ela só tinha uma escolha. Ele a puxou para a frente, pondo-a de joelhos, depois enlaçou-a pela cintura. Os dedos de Sakura se enroscaram nos músculos dos ombros largos dele, enquanto o fitava.

- Fuja comigo, Sakura - ordenou ele, voltando a ser o Hidan autoritário que lhe era mais familiar.

- Sim.

A sua aceitação não necessitava de elaboração.

As mãos na espinha forçavam-na a deitar-se. A boca do rapaz fechou-se umidamente sobre a dela, saboreando a doçura da sua rendição num beijo ternamente apaixonado. Sakura se excitou com o ardor amoroso da carícia, o calor espalhando-se-lhe pelas veias. Jamais encontrara outro homem tão perito em despertar seu desejo quanto Hidan.

Os lábios exploradores dele percorreram-lhe as faces e as pontas douradas dos cílios. Acompanhando a curva graciosa da têmpora, mordiscou o lobo da orelha e a pele sensível sob ela, antes de voltar à boca, ardentemente. Os sentidos dela corresponderam, impetuosamente.

Virando o corpo dela, Hidan empurrou-a para trás até que a cabeça se apoiasse no travesseiro. Continuou a prender a maciez vulnerável dos lábios dela enquanto a caricia errante das suas mãos lhe provocava um desejo febril.

Ao sentir os dedos dele começarem a desabotoar a camisola escarlate, Sakura deu-se conta de que estava perdendo o pouco controle que tinha. A cama desfeita era um cenário íntimo demais para uma longa série de beijos apaixonados não ter conclusão.

- Não, Hidan - protestou, tentando impedir os gestos dele.

- Sim - insistiu ele, e ignorou as mãos que interferiam, abrindo habilmente o resto dos botões.

Levantou a cabeça para olhar para ela, o fogo ardente do desejo iluminando-lhe os olhos escuros.

- Não posso evitar querê-la, Sakura, ou querer fazer amor com você.

Durante todo o tempo que falava com ela, num murmúrio sedutor, a mão se insinuava sob o tecido macio da camisola. Deslizou-a vagarosa e instintivamente pelas costelas, até chegar à curva arredondada do seio nu. Sakura sentiu-o intumescer-se ao toque dele, incapaz de controlar a reação da sua carne.

- Não - murmurou, empurrando debilmente a mão dele.

- Não se negue a mim, querida. - A boca roçou-lhe os lábios, torturando-os, enquanto a mão continuava a acariciar os seios redondos e empinados.

- Você tem seios tão lindos e firmes! Quero tocá-los e vê-los e saber que logo serão apenas meus, para as minhas carícias.

Com o polegar rodeou o mamilo, repetidas vezes, até deixá-lo bem durinho. Ela estremeceu, a caricia tantálica esgotando a sua força de vontade.

A camisola deslizou para o lado, um fundo escarlate para o tórax nu, e ela não se pôde forçar a objetar.

A luz do abajur iluminava o globo de porcelana do seu seio e o mamilo rosado para o olhar ardente de Hidan. Puxou de leve o bico duro, estimulando-o a um nível ainda mais alto. Sakura gemeu, sem querer, o seu toque tantálico deixando-a maluca.

- Gosta disso, não é, minha garotinha mimada! - Seu olhar fixou-se no rosto dela, a boca retorcendo-se de satisfação ao notar o brilho febril das suas faces e a umidade trêmula dos lábios ofegantes.

- É gostoso, não é?

- É, é - arquejou ela, num desejo atormentado.

A cabeça movia-se agitada no travesseiro quando os dedos dele cessaram de brincar com o bico do seio e passaram a segurá-lo por baixo, para empurrá-lo para cima. Seus olhos semi-cerrados viram a cabeça dele dobrar-se na direção da pontinha rosada.

- Hidan, não, não deve - protestou Sakura, e gemeu quando os lábios dele rodearam o mamilo rosado.

A língua dardejante lambeu a sua rigidez, rolando-a na boca como se estivesse saboreando a doçura de uma uva. Quando Hidan deu-lhe uma mordida de leve, Sakura arquejou de dor, que era estranhamente agradável. Imediatamente ele abriu a boca e enfiou nela o bico do seio e a sua base rosada inteiros. Enquanto ele chupava eroticamente o seio dela, Sakura sentiu o latejar doido no seu sexo aumentar, o vazio pulsante ansiando por ser preenchido.

Inesperadamente, ele desviou a atenção dos seios e voltou para seus lábios. Beijos duros e punitivos magoaram-lhe a boca, confundindo Sakura, pois não lhe era permitido corresponder com a paixão que a consumia. Finalmente, Hidan ergueu a cabeça, ofegando, um brilho escuro no olhar, que sugeria raiva.

- Devia fazer amor com você - falou, a voz rouca -, aqui na sua própria cama, bem debaixo do nariz do seu pai. É o que ele merece.

As mãos dele escorregaram pelos flancos dela, seus dedos exploradores encontraram o elástico da calcinha. Ele o ergueu o suficiente para enfiar a ponta dos dedos por baixo, seguindo a linha reta ao longo dos músculos trêmulos da barriga dela.

- Hidan, não.

Desta feita, a negativa dela era definitiva. A expressão dos olhos dele assustara-a, fazendo com que seu protesto fosse para valer.

Ele forçou o joelho entre as pernas dela, enquanto seu peso comprimia contra o colchão o corpo que agora se debatia. Sakura tinha consciência da força superior dele, e sabia que ele poderia dominá-la se quisesse.

Hidan soltou uma risadinha abafada.

- Não vou fazer amor com você, pelo menos até que você me peça, lembra-se! Aliviou a pressão sobre o corpo; já não a comprimia. - Além disso, mesmo que possuísse o seu corpo, jamais me convenceria de que você é minha até estarmos casados. Talvez as suas regras antiquadas sejam contagiosas. Tem um vestido branco para usar na cerimônia, minha virginal Sakura!

Ela se descontraiu, não mais se sentindo ameaçada por ele.

- Tenho um vestido branco, mas é de verão.

O brilho escuro que estava acostumada a ver voltou aos olhos de Hidan.

- Não vamos nos preocupar com questões de moda. - Beijou-lhe a face, depois rolou para o lado, para deitar-se junto a ela. Constrangida, Sakura fechou a parte da frente da camisola, sem ver a expressão sardônica da boca de Hidan. Ele pôs o dedo sob o queixo dela e virou-lhe o rosto. - Vai casar comigo no Aldeia do som amanhã, não vai! - Imediatamente, abriu um amplo sorriso. - Não amanhã, pois amanhã já é hoje, mas depois de amanhã.

- Ninguém poderia me impedir - murmurou Sakura, com um sorriso lânguido.

- Andei Tomando umas informações hoje, quando estava de serviço. Para casar no Aldeia do som, só precisamos de identificação e visto de turista - explicou Hidan.

- Tenho toneladas de identificação - assegurou-lhe ela -, carteira de estudante, carteira de motorista, cartões de crédito, passaporte. Vamos ser felizes juntos, querido - suspirou, aninhando-se na curva do braço dele, olhando sonhadoramente para o teto. - Sei que vamos.

- Antes de tornarmos isso realidade, temos que nos casar. O que significa que temos que fazer certos planos. - Afastou-a suavemente e se sentou.

- Este é um caso em que uma posição horizontal não facilita o raciocínio.

Relutante, Sakura ficou semi-deitada, recostada nos travesseiros, enquanto Hidan se sentava ao pé da cama, de frente para ela. Depois de afastar uma mecha de cabelo que lhe caíra na face, Sakura enrolou-se mais seguramente na camisola.

- Quais são os planos! - indagou Sakura, certa de que ele já havia pensado em tudo antes de fazer-lhe a proposta. Hidan era meticuloso em praticamente tudo o que fazia.

- Primeiro, há a questão do transporte - começou. - A minha moto nos levaria e traria de volta economicamente, mas viajar quase a metade do Estado do Konoha não seria muito confortável, não com você, eu e nossa bagagem. Por mais que eu deteste a idéia, a lógica indica que devemos levar o carro que seus pais lhe deram. Está no seu nome? Não gostaria que tivéssemos problemas na hora de cruzar a fronteira com ele.

- Está exclusivamente no meu nome - tranquilizou-o a moça -, certificado de propriedade, seguro... tudo.

- Se vamos viajar toda essa distância para casar, seria uma tolice não passar dois dias de lua-de-mel no Aldeia do som, certo?

- Certíssimo. - Um amplo sorriso de concordância iluminou-lhe o rosto, os olhos cor de topa brilhando de prazer.

- Para onde vamos, na Aldeia do som?

- Juárez.

- Juárez? - repetiu Sakura. - Mas fica a um dia de viagem daqui. Por que não cruzamos a fronteira em Laredo ou Eagle Pass? Qualquer lugar seria mais perto do que Juárez.

- Fale baixo - disse Hidan, franzindo o cenho. - Estou bem a par das distâncias geográficas, mas há outras coisas a levar em consideração. Se seus pais descobrirem o que estamos planejando, e tentarem nos deter, vão imediatamente imaginar que, se formos cruzar a fronteira, escolheremos um dos locais mais próximos que você mencionou. Estou certo de que jamais ocorreria ao seu pai que eu seria tão "burro" a ponto de ir até Juárez. É um caso de psicologia ao contrário - finalizou, com a boca levemente retorcida numa expressão presunçosa.

- Pode ser que tenha razão.

Porém parecia-lhe que Hidan estava Tomando precauções desnecessárias. Não gostava do modo como ele insistia em pintar seus pais como vilões.

- Sei que tenho razão - disse ele, conclusivamente, e ela não tentou discutir. Hidan parecia a Sakura um garotinho participando de um jogo, e ela sorriu em segredo à idéia. - De qualquer maneira - continuou Hidan -, sei me virar em Juárez melhor do que em qualquer outra cidade de fronteira.

- Desde garotinha que não vou a Cidade Juárez. Desta vez você pode bancar o meu guia e me mostrar os pontos de interesse - sugeriu.

- Com satisfação. - Havia um brilho provocador no olhar dele, enquanto a olhava de alto a baixo, vendo as curvas femininas acentuadas pela camisola escarlate bem ajustada ao corpo e as longas pernas expostas. - Desde que passemos a maior parte do nosso tempo curtindo outros prazeres.

Estranhamente, as implicações do comentário dele não lhe estimularam o desejo. Na verdade, fizeram Sakura se sentir vagamente constrangida.

- Não podemos passar todo o nosso tempo num quarto de hotel. - Fez uma tentativa de dar de ombros, despreocupadamente. - Temos que sair para comer, de vez em quando.

- Pode ser - concordou Hidan, com um entortar de lábios levemente malicioso. Levantou-se da cama e afastou-se dois passos, de costas para Sakura.

- Mas isso nos leva a outro assunto.

Sakura inclinou a cabeça para o lado.

- Qual!

- Dinheiro.

Ela enrijeceu o corpo. A briga que tiveram à tarde ainda era recente demais para que tivesse esquecido a amargura e o sarcasmo dele no tocante ao assunto. Baixou os olhos para os dedos, que agarravam a frente da camisola.

- Pensei que não fossemos mais falar nisso - disse Sakura, com voz baixa e tensa.

- Acredite em mim, não queria tocar no assunto. - Hidan massageava a nuca, a voz sombria.

- Não vai ser fácil para mim dizer isso. Estou praticamente duro. - Soltou um suspiro fundo. - O pagamento desta semana foi todo para o aluguel. Tenho apenas alguns dólares no bolso até o dia do pagamento da semana que vem.

- Oh! - exclamou ela. Havia um mundo de compreensão naquela pequena expressão.

- Deus, como odeio isto - resmungou Hidan, baixinho, depois endireitou os ombros. - Sakura, você tem algum dinheiro só seu... quero dizer, além do que vai herdar quando fizer vinte e um anos! Não quero que você vá pedir dinheiro emprestado ao seu pai. Me arrancaria as entranhas fugir para casar com você com o dinheiro "dele". Sakura sentiu um espanto inicial. Ele estava lhe pedindo dinheiro. Sempre fora irredutível, de modo quase neurótico, em não aceitar nenhum dinheiro, por mais que estivesse apertado. Agora, queria usar o dinheiro dela para se casarem.

Era um bom sinal. Significava que conseguiria persuadir Hidan a usar o dinheiro e a herança dela para promover a sua carreira sem que ele se sentisse culpado, achando que estava vivendo à sua custa. O futuro parecia tão cor-de-rosa! Seus pais ficariam chateados com a fuga para o Aldeia do som, mas Sakura sabia que voltariam a ficar do seu lado quando o casamento com Hidan lhes fosse apresentado como um fato consumado.

- Tenho o meu próprio dinheiro - disse -, uma caderneta de poupança que meu pai abriu para mim, e que está com quase dez mil dólares. Era para ser usado como uma lição prática do valor do dinheiro, para ser gasto com as minhas despesas pessoais este ano.

Hidan virou-se parcialmente para olhar para ela.

- Mas é seu?

- Completamente, sem nenhuma outra assinatura na conta - assegurou-lhe Sakura.

- Ótimo. - Ele balançou a cabeça, vivamente - É o que usaremos então. Você poderá sacá-lo amanhã, e já teremos derrubado este obstáculo.

- E quanto ao seu trabalho, e às aulas?

- Terei que faltar às aulas, e pedirei a Tom para avisar que estou doente. Nenhum problema, por esse lado. - Correu os dedos pela espessa cabeleira loura. - Ambos temos coisas para fazer, hoje. É melhor eu ir andando, para podermos dormir um pouco.

- Tem mesmo que ir? - suspirou Sakura.

- Desta vez. - Meneou a cabeça. - Encontro você hoje à tarde às quatro horas, diante do hotel, e poderemos decidir a que horas nos encontraremos, e onde. - Deu-lhe um leve beijo. - E lembre-se: nem uma palavra dos nossos planos para pessoa alguma. Não quero correr nenhum risco de isso chegar aos ouvidos dos seus pais.

- Está bem - concordou ela, relutante.

- Não se esqueça de trancar a porta - disse. Depois deu um largo sorriso. - Pense só nisso, meu bem, daqui a pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas estaremos a caminho do Aldeia do som.

Um leve sorriso tocou os lábios dela. Quando ele retirou o braço dos seus ombros, Sakura sentiu frio. A sensação inquietante aumentou enquanto Hidan sumia dentro da noite, e ela fechava e trancava a porta nas costas dele. Estava tremendo ao voltar para a cama. Nervosismo natural das noivas, disse Sakura consigo mesma.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Num quarto de hotel de Juárez, Sakura sorria ao telefone.

- É, foi o que falei, mamãe. - E repetiu a frase dita há segundos: - Hidan e eu nos casamos no civil há vinte minutos.

Hidan estava de pé ao seu lado, com o braço envolvendo possessivamente os seus ombros. Sakura dirigiu o sorriso para o belo rosto do marido. O toque estava aquecendo a frieza confusa que a atormentara o dia todo. Nesse momento, toda a apreensão que tivera parecia tola.

- Não fique tão nervosa, mamãe. Hidan e eu vamos ser muito felizes. Teremos uma lua-de-mel de dois dias em Juárez; depois, iremos para casa. A gente se amava demais para esperar.

Quando terminou as explicações, ela se virou para os braços de Hidan, as mãos dele se fechando em suas costas, perto da cintura.

Ele passou a boca pela cabeleira grossa e fulva, junto à testa da moça.

- Ficaram zangados?

- Não - respondeu Sakura, examinando a aliança simples de ouro no seu anelar. - Não houve recriminações graves, apenas um desapontamento tácito por não lhes termos contado antes.

- Fico feliz. - Hidan afastou a cabeça para olhar para ela. - Fico feliz por você - continuou, para remover qualquer indicação de hipocrisia de que estivesse se importando por si mesmo.

- Eu também - concordou ela, antes que ele a beijasse.

- A próxima coisa a fazer - roçou com o nariz o canto dos lábios dela - é descer para a sala de estar do hotel e Tomar duas margaritas para brindar o nosso casamento. De lá, podemos ir para o restaurante para um jantarzinho íntimo à luz de velas. Notei que você mal comeu quando paramos para almoçar, e não a quero desmaiando de fome logo mais à noite, Sra. Jashin.

- Sou eu, não é! Sra. Jashin - compreendeu Sakura com certa sobriedade. - Vou ter que me acostumar.

- É bom mesmo - advertiu ele, com simulada aspereza, apertando-a entre os braços por um instante ameaçador, antes de soltá-la completamente.

- Passe um pouco de batom e vamos descer. - Deu-lhe uma palmadinha no traseiro, quando Sakura virou-se para obedecer. - Espere um segundo puxou-a de volta, a boca num esgar pesaroso. - Estou de bolsos vazios. Se não quer que eu passe a noite de núpcias lavando pratos para pagar o jantar, vou precisar do dinheiro da sua caderneta de poupança. Dê-me logo tudo. Não há por que correr o risco de alguém roubar a sua bolsa.

- O senhor é que manda, Sr. Jashin.

Tirou da bolsa o envelope que continha o dinheiro e entregou-lho.

Tirando também o batom da bolsa, Sakura se dirigiu para o espelho e pintou os lábios com um vermelho pálido. Hidan estava visível num dos cantos do espelho. Ela ficou olhando distraída enquanto ele rasgava o envelope e começava a contar o dinheiro.

Sakura sorriu de leve.

- Todos os dez mil estão aí - tranquilizou-o.

- O quê? O olhar parado se encontrou com o dela refleti do no espelho.

- Espero que não vá querer contar tudo. - Havia uma manchinha de batom num dos cantos da boca, e ela limpou-a com o dedo. - Estou ficando com fome.

- Não... não, claro que não - concordou ele, com ar distraído, e afastou-se do espelho.

Sua atenção voltou-se imediatamente para o maço de notas que tinha nas mãos. Como que fascinado, continuou a contá-las. Sakura sorriu para o reflexo, numa compreensão muda. Era provavelmente mais dinheiro do que ele jamais tinha visto de uma só vez. O olhar dela desviou-se para as mãos dele, e ela sentiu alguma inquietação pelo modo quase reverente com que ele manuseava as notas. Virou-se de vagar para fitá-lo.

Hidan levantou os olhos e enfiou rapidamente o dinheiro no bolso das calças. O ar de transe havia abandonado o rosto, e ele sorriu com bastante naturalidade.

- Está muito bonita, Sakura - disse Hidan.

A imaginação dela devia estar lhe pregando peças.

- Que bom que você acha - respondeu, com carinho. - Vamos indo! Depois de duas margaritas num estômago vazio, Sakura começou a ficar meio tonta. Hidan Tomara o dobro sem parecer sofrer efeito semelhante. Na realidade, parecia ficar mais expansivo e extrovertido a cada gole do forte coquetel de tequila.

Pediu um quinto, e tirou uma gorjeta generosa do maço de notas para colocar na bandeja do garçom.

Sakura não pôde deixar de se sentir inquieta ante esse comportamento incomum.

- Nunca soube que você bebia tanto - disse, com forçada naturalidade.

- Não é todo dia que um homem se casa. - O olhar distante e sorridente era arrogante. - A ocasião exige comemoração - continuou, erguendo aos lábios a taça que continha a bebida supergelada.

No restaurante do hotel, Sakura morreu de vergonha da exagerada gorjeta de Hidan ao maitre. Ele Tomou a sua sexta margarita enquanto consultavam o cardápio. Sakura sugeriu um copo de vinho, junto com a refeição, e Hidan pediu o vinho mais caro da casa.

Durante a refeição, um par de violonistas parou ao lado da mesa para fazer uma serenata. Hidan imediatamente enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou o maço de dinheiro, tirando uma nota alta. Mais uma vez fez questão de dar o dinheiro ostensivamente, e não de passar a nota discretamente para os músicos.

Quando os dois violonistas finalmente se afastaram da mesa, Sakura fez um comentário suave sobre aquela extravagância de mau gosto.

- Não precisa ser tão generoso, Hidan.

- Estou feliz - defendeu-se ele, com um dar de ombros indiferente. - E quero que todo mundo esteja feliz. - Ergueu a taça num brinde. - Para você, Sakura, e nosso glorioso futuro.

O sorriso dela era forçado enquanto erguia a taça aos lábios. O vinho parecia-lhe amargo e desagradável. Tentou ignorar as apreensões que a atormentavam, e o comentário do pai de que Hidan era louco por dinheiro. Ele simplesmente estava feliz, pensou, numa tentativa de racionalizar as ações dele.

Não tinha nada a ver com nenhuma sensação eufórica de poder por estar com tanto dinheiro no bolso.

Quando o garçom retirou os pratos do jantar, Hidan perguntou a Sakura:

- Quer um pouco de conhaque com o café?

- Não - recusou. E não pôde deixar de acrescentar, com voz tensa:

- Gostaria que não bebesse tanto, Hidan.

- Não estou bêbado. - Os olhos se dilataram, com a censura. Depois, um sorriso de pretensa compreensão se espalhou por seu belo rosto. - Ah, é a nossa noite de núpcias. É isso que a está incomodando, não é? - perguntou com um leve ar de deboche. - Está preocupada que eu não vá dar no couro hoje, na cama? Asseguro-lhe que nunca houve queixas a respeito, bêbado ou sóbrio.

A grosseria dele fez Sakura enrubescer de repulsa. Baixou os olhos para a mesa, detestando o que quer que fosse que estava transformando Hidan num estranho.

- Rubores de donzela da minha noiva virginal. - Hidan riu.

- Hidan, por favor - sibilou Sakura, com raiva, desejando que ele baixasse o Tom de voz.

- Desculpe, meu amor - disse, dando de ombros. Mas não parecia arrependido.

O garçom voltou. Sakura quase soltou um suspiro alto quando Hidan pediu a conta, ao invés do conhaque e do café. Novamente ele deu uma gorjeta exagerada, mostrando o maço de notas para todo mundo ver o seu gesto. Sakura tentou fingir que aquilo nada significava.

Quando voltaram ao quarto do hotel, Hidan beijou-lhe o pescoço e sussurrou, roucamente:

- Creio que o tradicional é a noiva usar primeiro o banheiro... portanto, vá você na frente, minha bela.

A bagagem estava num descanso perto da porta do banheiro. Apanhando-a, Sakura hesitou. Não fora assim que imaginara a sua noite de núpcias. Hidan agia mais como um estranho do que como o seu amante, mas agora era tarde demais para arrependimentos.

Depois que saiu da banheira, retocou a maquilagem e afofou o cabelo louro-escuro. Havia somente uma camisola na mala. As mãos lhe tremeram quando a tirou da mala e enfiou-a pela cabeça. A camisola finíssima era ricamente bordada com renda no busto, duas alças finas sobre os ombros mantendo no lugar o véu transparente azul-turquesa.

Lutando contra a agitação no estômago, abriu a porta do banheiro e entrou no quarto. Sakura se deteve, petrificada, sem conseguir se mover. Hidan estava largado numa cadeira, uma garrafa de tequila numa das mãos e um copo na outra. Tirara o paletó e a gravata. A camisa estava semi-desabotoada, deixando ver um tufo de pelos louros e crespos. O olhar fixou-se na garrafa.

- Onde conseguiu isso! - indagou, sabendo que não havia bebido no quarto antes.

- Serviço de copa. - Hidan fitava-a com olhos semi-cerrados, que ainda pareciam alerta. - Venha aqui - ordenou. - Quero olhá-la mais de perto.

Entorpecida, Sakura obedeceu, as pernas se mo vendo quase por si mesmas. A trinta centímetros da cadeira, parou e ficou imóvel para a inspeção. O olhar de Hidan moveu-se vagarosamente do rosto dela para os ombros nus, percorrendo o corpinho de renda da camisola até o vinco entre os seios, depois passando para as curvas cheias e empinadas, descendo para a fazenda finíssima que lhe envolvia a cintura, a barriga, os quadris.

- Vire-se - ordenou.

Novamente, Sakura obedeceu, o coração batendo como o de um coelho numa armadilha. A pele ao longo da espinha parecia arrepiar-se toda enquanto o olhar dele descia pelo seu corpo. Sentia-se como uma mercadoria que estivesse sendo inspecionada em busca de defeitos. Ouviu o barulho do copo e da garrafa sendo largados na mesa junto à cadeira.

- Nada mau - murmurou Hidan. Acariciou uma das nádegas arredondadas, e Sakura crispou-se ao seu toque. Não tinha nada da excitante magia anterior. - Não se preocupe. - Riu baixinho e virou-a para si. Pousou as mãos nos flancos dela, junto às costelas, esticando bem a renda fina do corpinho sobre o busto. - Ainda prefiro os seus lindos seios.

- Hidan, não - disse, com voz trêmula, nauseada pelo vinho e pela tequila que saturavam o hálito que atingia seu rosto.

Uma das mãos moveu-se até a ponta de um seio, onde um bico adormecido se delineava sob a renda.

Afastou o tecido e segurou a renda, enquanto Sakura arqueava os ombros, fugindo ao toque em seu seio.

- Este pedacinho de nada azul e sexy provavelmente custou uma fortuna - comentou Hidan, negligentemente.

- Gosta da camisola? - perguntou Sakura, inspirando fundo e tentando disfarçar o curioso mal estar pela proximidade dele.

- Se gosto! Claro. - Soltando-a, Hidan caminhou até a mesa para tornar a encher o copo pousado ao lado da garrafa de tequila. Havia um pires cheio de fatias de limão sobre a mesa. - Vou lhe comprar uma dessas para cada noite da semana.

- Mas não é necessário - protestou ela, crispando-se intimamente com o Tom de bazófia dele.

- Provavelmente tem razão. - Tomou um grande gole antes de morder uma fatia de limão.

- É melhor que não use nenhuma roupa.

- Não beba mais, Hidan - insistiu ela, tensamente.

Por um instante, ele se irritou. Depois, seus braços estavam envolvendo-a, apertando-a.

- Tem razão de novo. Porquê beber esse líquido ardente quando posso provar a doçura intoxicante da minha mulher?

O rosto dele se aproximou mais, o bafo nauseante entrando-lhe pelas narinas. Ela desviou a cabeça no último segundo, e os lábios dele não tocaram os dela, apenas roçaram-lhe a face. Mas Hidan não pareceu notar.

Os braços dele apertaram-na ainda mais enquanto suspirava ao seu ouvido.

- Não pode imaginar como estou feliz hoje, meu bem.

- Está? - retrucou ela, imóvel. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia se descontrair, envolvida pelos braços dele.

- Quando coloquei aquela aliança no seu dedo, hoje à tarde, todo um mundo novo se abriu para mim - comentou ele, cismando. - Você não sabe o que é não ter dinheiro, Sakura. A minha vida inteira tive que lamber o saco de alguém para progredir, tive que fazer o trabalho sujo dos outros.

Estou cansado de arranjar prostitutas para aqueles filhos da puta ricos do hotel. - Sakura empalideceu ante esse comentário distraído. - Agora, com você, todo esse tipo de vida pertence ao passado. Jamais terei que fazer isso de novo.

O sangue fugiu do rosto dela, depois voltou velozmente, manchando-lhe as faces de vermelho, como se ele a tivesse esbofeteado. Sakura estava começando a se dar conta de que havia um bocado de coisas sobre Hidan que desconhecia.

- É, não terá - disse ela, quase sufocando com as palavras.

A mão dele vagueou pelos ângulos finos da omoplata antes de baixar para a cintura fina e a curva do quadril.

- Você não tem apenas um rosto bonito, tem um corpo fabuloso, também. Tem sido uma tentação esperar até esta noite para possuí-la - declarou Hidan, grosseiramente.

os braços dela haviam estado rigidamente grudados no corpo. Então, Sakura os ergueu para forçar um espaço entre os dois, depois soltou-se do abraço.

- Hidan, quero conversar - insistiu Sakura.

- Não há mais tempo para conversa. - Ele lançou um olhar zombeteiro pelo seu corpo mal coberto. - Esta é a nossa noite de núpcias... pela qual ambos esperamos e ansiamos. Jamais conheci uma garota tão ansiosa para perder a virgindade como você. Não posso acreditar que esteja ficando com medo.

- Não é isso. Só acho que devemos conversar.

Ela tentou manter a voz calma e razoável, lutando contra as dúvidas que inundavam sua mente.

- O que há com você?

- Ele franziu a testa, puxando-a pelo cotovelo para virá-la para si. - Há semanas que vem querendo que eu faça amor com você.

Sakura procurou evitar que ele a tocasse.

- Não há nada comigo - protestou.

O olhar dele baixou para o braço, ao notar que ela procurava se soltar da sua mão.

- Mas você gosta que eu a toque - disse ele. - Isso a excita. Lembra-se!

O rosto que Sakura já considerara bonito havia se modificado, de alguma maneira. Não sentia nenhuma excitação, nenhum estimulo na carícia dele. Não compreendia essa mudança na sua reação, do mesmo modo que não compreendia a mudança em Hidan.

- Nervosismo de noiva. - Sakura tentou levar na brincadeira as suas apreensões. - Tenha só Um pouquinho de paciência comigo, Hidan.

- Ah, não. - A boca se retorceu provocando uma aparência desagradável. - Não vai dar uma de "esta noite, não" comigo. Há muito tempo que anda me provocando.

Brutalmente, puxou-a de volta para seus braços.

Segurou a curva arredondada do traseiro e apertou a carne macia da nádega. Forçou os quadris a se ajustarem à sua rigidez de macho, o tecido fino da camisola fazendo o papel de uma segunda pele. Uma onda de nojo subiu à garganta de Sakura, um bolo nauseante que quase a sufocou.

- É isso que você está querendo, não é! murmurou Hidan, a voz rouca. - Porém não acha próprio de uma dama admiti-lo, não é! - Não é isso - insistiu Sakura. Tinha perfeita consciência da sua natureza apaixonada, e recordava a capacidade que Hidan tinha de excitá-la. Só que dessa vez ele não parecia preocupado em estimular o seu desejo.

A alça frágil da camisola escorregou do ombro ao toque dos dedos de Hidan. Uma costura lateral se rasgou quando ele puxou para baixo o corpinho rendado para revelar a pujança dos seios. Pegou brutalmente o que estava mais próximo à sua mão, enquanto a camisola larga caía ao chão, aos pés dela.

- Hidan, você está me machucando - protestou Sakura, contra a massagem dolorosa no seu seio.

Ele parou e esmagou-lhe os dois seios contra seu peito, os pelos crespos arranhando a pele sensível dela.

Agarrou um punhado de cabelos louros, puxando-os pela raiz, até que Sakura arquejou. Os lábios estavam imóveis, vítimas fáceis para a boca brutal dele. Hidan os Tomou num beijo quente e úmido, ferindo a sua maciez. Sakura foi incapaz de repeli-lo quando a língua explorou todos os recantos da sua boca. Forçou-se a não resistir, e conseguiu corresponder debilmente às exigências ardentes dele.

Tomando Sakura no colo, Hidan carregou-a até a cama e deitou-a nas cobertas já doHidanas. Ela respirava ofegantemente. Ele ficou parado diante dela, fitando seu corpo despido na cama. Sakura permanecia imóvel. Ficou olhando enquanto ele se despia, a mensagem transmitida para o seu cérebro num borrão irreal. Era um pesadelo, algo que estava acontecendo com outra pessoa, não com ela. Se fechasse os olhos, quem sabe acordaria e encontraria o Hidan com quem pensara ter-se casado, ao invés desse estranho indiferente.

Baixou os cílios por uma fração de segundo, erguendo-os bruscamente quando a cama cedeu ao peso dele. Engoliu o grito abafado que subiu à sua garganta enquanto ele acomodava o corpo nu na cama ao seu lado, fechando uma das mãos sobre a saliência do seu seio.

Mordiscando brevemente o ombro branco, ele enterrou o rosto na curva do seu pescoço. Mas logo abandonou qualquer tentativa de excitar e estimular o desejo de Sakura. E as tentativas dela de fingir eram de dar pena. Estendeu os braços abertos acima da cabeça, enquanto ele se deitava sobre ela.

- Por favor - pediu, obstinadamente, recusando-se a suplicar -, seja meigo comigo.

Ele abriu à força as pernas dela para penetrá-la.

- Relaxe, porra - ordenou, irritado.

Ao sentir a pontada lancinante de dor, Sakura começou a gritar, mas a boca dele cobriu a dela para abafar o som, até que ela mal podia respirar. Possuiu-a como um javali no cio, rolando para o lado quando ficou satisfeito.

Lágrimas de vergonha e de um estranho sentimento de degradação inundaram as faces dela, já úmidas pelas lágrimas iniciais de dor. Sentiu-se usada, "usada", diminuída de alguma forma por um ato que deveria ter sido a consumação do amor deles.

Debilmente, Sakura tentou afastar-se do corpo masculino ao seu lado, mas os músculos trêmulos e doloridos não lhe obedeciam.

Apoiado num cotovelo instáveis, numa posição semi-sentada, Hidan olhou-a com um ar cinicamente divertido.

- Mas que diabo, por que está chorando! Se tivesse sido bondoso para com ela, se tivesse dito uma só palavra de carinho para compensar o modo grosseiro e indiferente como a usara, Sakura poderia tê-lo perdoado. Poderia ter posto toda a culpa na grande quantidade de álcool que ingerira.

Ao invés disso, enxugou vivamente a umidade das faces com as costas da mão, o orgulho vindo à tona para disfarçar a necessidade de uma mão carinhosa, mesmo a de Hidan.

- Por nada - retrucou Sakura, a voz rouca, palpitante.

- Ainda bem. - Ele virou-se para o outro lado. - Deus, estou cansado - murmurou, com um suspiro.

Dali a minutos, Hidan roncava, a bebida finalmente fazendo efeito. Sakura desejou que o cansaço tivesse Tomado conta dele mais cedo, antes... Saiu da cama, ignorando a ardência dolorosa da sua região genital. Sem ter consciência da nudez, foi até a janela do hotel que dava para a rua lá embaixo.

Havia gente nas calçadas, garotinhos pedindo esmola.

Sakura sempre se considerara uma realista. Jamais esperara ouvir pássaros cantando ou sinos tocando. Nunca pensara ter qualquer ilusão romântica sobre o amor. Agora, percebia que tinha.

Seu organismo estava chocado, suas emoções abaladas pelo conhecimento carnal de um homem, um homem que era seu marido. Sakura imaginara que sentiria dor e uma certa dose de desprazer, mas não esse nojo e rejeição que a varriam. O sexo não era uma união íntima de dois amantes. Era uma violação, um ato compulsório de subserviência à vontade de um homem.

Hidan a possuíra egoisticamente para o seu próprio prazer e satisfação. A pergunta mesquinha permanecia: teria sido por causa do porre que Tomara! Seria diferente quando estivesse sóbrio! Quanto do nojo que ela sentia agora era uma reação exagerada a uma experiência traumática? E quanto era justificado! O frescor do ar noturno perpassou pela sua pele nua. Sakura afastou-se da janela, confusa e incerta.

A camisola transparente jazia no chão. A moça hesitou, depois apanhou-a e enfiou-a pela cabeça. Quem sabe na manhã seguinte a lembrança dessa experiência se abrandaria, e tudo ficaria bem de novo.


End file.
